OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) has number of advantageous such as light weight, self-illumination, wide view angle, low driving voltage, high effectiveness of emitting, low power consumption and fast response speed, and therefore is widely used. Especially the flexible OLED display device has characteristics of being flexible and easy to carry, is now a major sector of research and development of the field of display technology. Wherein, the manufacturing of flexible substrate is a key technology to achieve flexible OLED display element, and reduces thickness of the flexible substrate, enhances curvable of flexible substrate are become the most important research direction.
In prior art: FIG. 1a-1c are schematic view of existing method of manufacturing flexible substrate. Please refer to FIG. 1a, the carrier substrate 1′ is a glass plate, coating a flexible substrate layer 2′ on the carrier substrate 1′, and then preparing a display unit 3′ on the flexible substrate layer 2′. Next, please refer to FIG. 1b, peeling the flexible substrate layer 2′ which on backwardly of the carrier substrate by laser lift off. Next, please refer to FIG. 1c, after separating the flexible substrate layer 2′ and the carrier substrate 1, pasting the first adhesive layer 4′, PET layer 5′, the second adhesive layer 6′ and the copper heat dissipation layer 7′ on the flexible substrate layer 2′ by sequentially. (After separating the carrier substrate 1′ and the flexible substrate layer 2′ has the display unit 3′, the thinner portion will be curved such that can't achieve the following process.) Wherein, thickness of the flexible substrate layer 2′ is 8-15 μm, thickness of the first adhesive layer 4′ is 10-25 μm, thickness of the PET layer 5′ is 25-50 μm, thickness of the second adhesive layer 6′ is 10-25 μm, thickness of the copper heat dissipation layer 7′ is 50-80 μm. The totally thickness of the flexible substrate which stacked the copper heat dissipation layer 7′, the second adhesive layer 6′, PET layer 5′, the first adhesive layer 4′, the flexible substrate layer 2′, the display unit 3′ is 100˜200 μm, the flexible substrate has worse curving property.